


Domination

by doppelwolf



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Biting, Bondage, Claiming Bites, Dark, Dark Anduin, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Mental and Physical Bondage, Mind Control, Rough Oral Sex, Scars, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Threats of Violence, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:39:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29666706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doppelwolf/pseuds/doppelwolf
Summary: Anduin remains dominated, his mind watching as his body acts out the Jailer's plans.Can he really blame himself for enjoying his darkest desires?
Relationships: Anduin Wrynn/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Anduin could only resist for so long. If he retreated to the back of his mind, to the quiet that smothered him there, he was safe. He felt like a child again. After his mother’s death, he cocooned himself in blankets at night, afraid someone might hear his whimpering cries as he longed for her comfort. He stayed wrapped there, until his lungs burned, until he was panting and sure he would faint if he didn’t take in fresh air. Being in the open frightened him, but being hidden in that dark place hurt him. 

Returning to the body now was no different. Every time he came to the forefront, he found it in the midst of unspeakable acts, things that made him so sick he wished he could vomit, as if his new master might be expelled so easily. The only remedy was to banish himself back to the darkness. Even if the Jailer’s power tore at him the whole time, threatening to drag him back to the surface, he hid, baring the pain. 

This time, he found himself walking, a merciful surprise. He couldn’t feel the body quite right, not when he first resurfaced. It was stiff, as if it had been inert for some time. The tingling he felt subsided to the releaf of stretching muscles, the throb of a slow heartbeat emanating through its limbs. Even the breath that filled the body’s lungs seemed divine, though its chest ached with each inhale. Was breathing already becoming an afterthought to this body?

He didn’t know how to name what had happened to him. Except of course, domination. In those moments of terror when he had been awake, had seen the body’s actions, he knew. Staying buried in his own mind, enduring the pain of total separation from himself was better than seeing the Jailer’s will acted out through him. Still, he could only stand to sleep for so long before the need to feel pulled him back.

He tried to savor moments like these, where he was close to the forefront and in line with the body’s actions. Being frozen out in the back of his mind wasn’t exactly painless. Reuniting with his flesh could be the briefest respite. But as his body travelled, he realized exactly where it was heading. 

His gut might as well have been full of ice, dread causing a shiver to ripple through the body. Yet, he felt its lips twist in the hint of a smile, felt the stirring excitement and anticipation. Was the Jailer here with him now? Certainly he, Anduin Wrynn, champion of the Light, wouldn’t find himself smiling at the thought of his last waking nightmare. Surely, his cock wouldn’t ache to carry out his master's dark purpose. He knew, deep down, what was to happen, but he tried to distract himself. The body trundled on. There was no point in fighting his way back to his self-imposed prison. He needed to save his strength for later. This time, maybe he could stop it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anduin finds his Queen battered and bruised.
> 
> And ready to please him.
> 
> How many times had this happened? Tens? Hundreds?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is sort of a continuation. If you want to know more about the female character in this story, check out my other work.

The chamber, her cell, held more fixtures than he remembered, though still bare. She sat on the floor, facing away, bedding half torn from the thin matress. Anduin couldn't say why his captor was allowing this. He wondered if the others still dwelled in this hell, or if Rynn's was a special case. Perhaps Sylvanas had negotiated the arrangement to control him. Or torture him. Or keep him compliant.

Maybe she thought his soul was gone. Even now, he couldn't say he was alone in the body, couldn't say he really understand anything about this imprisonment. He hadn't been able to gather enough information, hadn't been present to study the situation. One thing, though, was clear: the longer he lingered here, the more the body felt like his again. He didn't want that control. 

Rynn turned to meet him. Her face still betrayed the shock of seeing his body, even though this scene had played out before. The body smiled, and she rose slowly, eyes weary before coming to it. 

The body drew her close, and he too revelled in the embrace. Having her there, separated from him by his armor, his clothes, anything at all, was too much to bear. One arm encircled her waist, the other reaching up to run fingers through her transparent hair. Then, quickly, the head bent to find her throat. 

Anduin pulled back, trying to separate himself from the sensation, antisipating a shriek of pain, but she feel against him instead, a soft moan escaping her as lips caressed her burning flesh. The body pulled away, and he looked, finally, at her neck.

Were he in control, the body would have been slack-jawed, but as it was, his horror was hidden. Oblong rings of punctures, ranging from white scar-tissue to fresh, bruised, and still-weeping wounds spotted her flesh.

Light

"Has my Queen missed me," the body purred, voice strange to him. 

"Yes," she whispered, shy and low, eyes down.

How many times had this happened? Tens? Hundreds? 

Anduin tried to retreat. Shame burned in him; he was running away again, too weak to face the Jailer's intent. The pain stopped him, a pain that captured the ache of his old injuries and the burn of fresh wounds all at once. His mind flinched away, snapping back into the body mid-action.

Lips worked fiercely, sucking the air from her. Hands squeezed down on her hips, hard enough to bruise. After seeing her neck, he knew what he would find on other parts of her body. Still, her arms drew him closer, rather than doing the rational thing and pushing him away. He wished she would fight, try to stop it, but after seeing her physical state, he knew there was no point in that. 

The body was too strong, embued with terrible power. It worked with precision, savoring every touch. It's erection strained beneath the armor, throbbing and insistent against the metal prison.

"Lovely," the body growled. 

With no warning, arms pushed her back toward the matress. Without her against it, the body began to disrobe, leaving itself in nothing but underclothing. A hand found the swollen member, stroking lackadaisically. A gasp rose from its lips, then a growl. 

"Come now. Show me how you serve your King."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Come now. Show me how you serve your King."

Filling the role of King had never really apealled to him. Having to comand, whether it be a room or an army, always caused his heart to flutter wildly. Of course, Anduin took the responsibility without fail. He didn't know if he had done well in royal tasks, thinking back to his old life. Perhaps his advisors had seen this weakness. He was, after all, so different from his father. 

Now, his body held that authority with ease. It shuddered, like his mind, though for a different reason. The woman scuttled on her hands and knees until she knelt, head bowed before him. 

"You've gotten so good at following orders," the body purred. It breathed in sharply. Its hand continued to work, though these ministrations became more inadiquite with each passing moment. The undercurrent of the words bothered him. So she had tried to resist, at least for a while. The thought would have made him ill were he still in control.

Anduin tried to slip back to unconsciousness, tried to hide within the depths of his own mind. He met a shock of pain, one that buffited him like the Jailer's runes. He couldn't take it, not when the body offered him such pleasure as this. 

The body took her by the hair. She wasted no time showing him just how she would serve. The body threw its head back, a choked moan escaping it. To his horror, the pleasure overwhelmed him. He didn't want to feel this, didn't want to enjoy it, but as he felt the body thrust into her thoat, he was more at home in it than he'd been in a long time. 

She took the body's savageness without hesitation, her head moving without a guide. So she had done this before too. The thought sickened him and twisted something low in the body. Light, could he bring this to an end so quickly? Perhaps the stiffness he'd felt upon waking had been the result of a prolonged rest. Perhaps it had been a while since it last–

The body jerked, closing its eyes even though the white-hot flash that hit had nothing to do with vision. The body gaped, shuddering, obscene grunts echoing off the chamber walls as it swayed on its feet. The woman, the one he was to marry in his old life, pulled away, the hand that held her now caressing her cheek as she caught her breath. 

"As I thought," the body huffed. It pulled her up, drawing her close again, though this time she was slack in its arms, quivering as the body nuzzled her wounded neck, the threat of teeth as clear to Anduin as it must have been to her. She tensed as lips worked the skin again. 

"You deserve a reward. You serve your King so well."

"I need no such thing," she whimpered, hoarse, "To satisfy my King is its own reward."

Anduin felt the body smile against her flesh as she continued, a sob choking her, the anticipation of his bite clear in her rigid posture."Please, my King. I need nothing more."

The body pulled away, meeting her eyes with a twisted grin. Its hand pointed to the matress.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You deserve a reward. You serve your King so well."

This time, she hesitated, eyes searching.

"Undress." The body snapped its fingers, pointing again. "Now." 

She obeyed, tearing the meager clothing from herself and retreating beneath her thin bedding.

The body stepped forward, crossing the space between then in seconds. Ripping the cover from her, it knelt down, caging her to the mattress, and clamed her lips again. Anduin tried not to look at her exposed flesh, tried to ignore the marks of their previous unions, the mosaic of bruising. 

Why was the body doing this? Was it not exausted, as he was? If the Light were murciful, he would have been able to sink back, let the body do as it would without his oversight, but there was no mercy here.

The body carressed her, its mouth fierce, teeth an ever-present danger. She didn't relax, not even when it shifted to the side, hand reaching for her sex. She shivered, gasping as the fingers parted her. Her legs jolted, pressing together in a vain attempt to slow the situation. The body growled, hand grasping her knee, hard. Wrenching the limb back, he exposed her completely.

"So ungrateful," it snarled, "Resist again and you'll find yourself in a much less comfortable position."

Anduin flinched as the hand found her again, fingers forcing themselves despite the lack of preparation. They angled up, rubbing fiercely, and she arched to meet the pressure. Whether her cries were from pleasure, pain, or both, he couldn't tell. 

"Anduin," she moaned. He could hear the edge of anguish, the grief. It gave him enough resolve to throw himself into the situation. He summoned the strength to slow the hand, to let it glide over her sensitive flesh, a moment of respite. 

I'm here, he wanted to scream. 

Fighting flared a terrible pain that scorched his senses. He couldn't stop the motion, not completely, the fingers working her with delicate precision now. Her breath came in shuddering gasps, and he focused all his strength on finishing this task, will draining fast. 

Far too quickly, fatigue overcame him, and he lost control, the hand resuming a harsh pace. It only hastend her orgasm, the rippling squeeze of her slick flesh enough renew the body's lust. 

A sinking feeling overtook him, the anticipation of more, but to his surprise, the body pulled back, kissing her gently. It wiped the trail of a tear from her cheek, laying down next to her. It pulled her close, slotting their bodies together. Arms encircled her, holding her in place while the head bowed to nuzzle her pale hair. She lay frozen and rigid for a long time before succumbing to sleep.

Anduin felt that same escape coming over the body, the magic that drove it quieting to a whisper. So his master would finally–finally–let him rest. His mind slipped closer to the safety if his self-imposed prison. He could only hope he didn't wake here, that perhaps his torture for today was done.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Maybe that will serve as a reminder of your place."

Movement stired Anduin from his sleep– a sleep like he hadn't felt since before the Maw. He realized his surroundings immediately, feeling soft, warm flesh nestled against his. It took him a moment to realize his body was the source of movement, its hips rocking gently against the curve of her backside. From the ache he felt there, he could tell the body had been at this for a while before he resurfaced. 

His lover lay still, whether she fained sleep, he couldn't guess. Regardless, she made no effort to stop the body from rutting against her. The body moaned, hands roaming her flesh again, as if it sensed his awareness. Had it been waiting for him to awaken? Was there no end to his torment?

Anduin rarely found himself so acutely aware of his previous actions when his mind claimed the forefront. To wake now, knowing what he had already done, that the body's lust could not be quelled, even by the bliss of release, made him scream, the peircing sound confined within his mental prison. The body growled, as if trying to give him voice.

"That's enough rest," it hissed, "Our master requires much work of me." 

He felt her shiver. So she had been awake, had maybe hoped it wouldn't come to this. A hand pressing her body stomach down against the mattress, moving to get a better angle.

She tried to pull away from him then, but one strong hand grabbed her wrist, twisting her arm behind her back, while the other trapped an arm above her head. The body leveraged this position to pin her down. She gave a shriek of pain, the joint cracking. Anduin never considered himself to be particularly strong, but his bulk served well to hold her. 

"Did I not tell you? Did I not say this would happen if you resisted me again?" it snarled, contorting the arm farther.

"Stop!" She cried, body thrashing vainly. "Please stop!" 

A sob escaped her, her body alternating between passivity and convulsions. Anduin tried to losen the grip, but the body didn't respond. He was too weak to control it.

"No," the body growled, sheathing itself in her from behind. She was still slick from his efforts before, taking it with ease. She stilled, a gasp escaping her lips. Anduin hated that he could feel the tight, silky confines of her. Hated that the body's every movement sent waves of pleasure all through him. He couldn't stop. 

The arm loostened it's grip, holding her just enough to show that it could renew that crushing grasp at any moment. She had grown quieter, panting as she took the insesent thrusting.

"Are you going to behave?" the body gasped. 

"Yes!"

"Yes, what?" Release was so close–so close the body could barely speak the words.

"Yes, my King!" 

Anduin cursed the Jailer. He cursed this place, Sylvanas, the Light, his allies. He cursed himself for giving over to the orgasm, for enjoying the pulse of his cock as it filled her. The hand released her arm, taking her hip instead and riding harder. It grunted with the effort before slowing. 

Anduin knew the teeth would come next. They found the flesh at the curve between her shoulder and neck. Her screech echoed through the chamber before waining to a harsh sob. The body lifted itself up, still dizzy from the orgasm, pleased to have completed its work. Lips pulled into a cruel smile.

"Maybe that will serve as a reminder of your place."

Anduin knew he would teach her this lesson a thousand times more, until his master tired of their suffering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos if you enjoyed the read~~


End file.
